


Finding Our 'Source' of Love

by Blah_Error



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, AU universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anime AU, Boys In Love, Cheater, Cheating, Cop AU, Drug Dealer au, Forced love, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pretty Setter Squad, Yaoi, haikyuu au, injured, lost family, lost ones, major death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blah_Error/pseuds/Blah_Error
Summary: Tetsuro Kuroo like any other person in Tokyo has lost a family member to a know gang, not one but two he lost both parents of to a gang know as the Red Lens. Their identity has always been hidden and never known for decades. Everyone assumed they had died once the crime stopped for a couple of years. Now Kuroo has joined the Tokyo Police department with many close comrades and the crimes started again, but with a more reckless and blood thirsty intent. Kuroo has joined a squad with other fellow Captains to take down this group ( with the help of two exceptionally good newbies). Will Kuroo ever get the chance to get revenge for his parents and if he does will he want to hurt the person/ people behind the crime?





	1. It Starts Off Like This-

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for some time, but had to think about it then write it so yeah. My grammar sucks I know and i'm deeply sorry my English is a work in progress c: i hope you enjoy this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres some flash backs here and there the first paragraph is definitely one! sorry it's so short but the first sometimes is always short

“Ah look at this Kuroo wear this and you’ll have good luck for the rest of your life,” she said with a bright smile as she placed the cold chain around a child’s neck. “Whoa really Mom no kiddin’? It’s so pretty look at it what’s inside?” He held up the end of the necklace shaking the container as a small marble moved inside. “It’s a good luck charm……it’s the cat eye of the grand master of cats see it has a red string tied perfectly around it the grand master of cats did that so everyone can have their own type of good luck….ours is protection yeah?” She petted his head as she laid back disappearing in the long grass. “Always wear that Tetsuro…….your father took that off and…you know what happened.” He nodded sitting quietly next to her until he felt a familiar warm liquid touch his hands,” Oy mom what is this- huh?” 

-Bring Bring-

There was a soft groan of annoyance as the alarm got punched off. “God dam it! it’s too fucking early,” Kuroo grumbled as he rested back in his sheets not planning to get up for another hour. “Oi! KUROO!!!!!” Kuroo moved around in his sheets before relaxing again. “ KUROOOOOOO! TETSURO!!!!!” He growled shoving off the sheets,” WHAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!?” The door swung open,” Say to my face you chicken!” Kuroo rolled his eyes as he threw his pillow at his roommate,” Bokuto it’s not even 6:03 yet can I ple- ““Nope! We have an early today at the station and Daichi is going to kill me if we’re late again.” 

“You know when I agreed to you being my roommate I thought it’d feel chill not feel like I have a fucking dog!” Bokuto laughed tossing him a white button up and black jeans,” Yeah it was, but Daichi is scary and told me that I had to mother your ass.” Kuroo smirked as he changed his shirt,” speaking of mothers’ I had that dream again.” Bokuto sighed rummaging through Kuroo’s closet to pull out shoes for him,” do I seriously need to hear this if you really need a therapist go to Yamaguchi he’s there for a reason not just to gawk over Tsukishima.” Kuroo felt his chest tightened,” can’t.” Bokuto frowned tossing him his shoes,” fine I’ll hear it later, but right now we need to get to work.” 

Kuroo stood up after tying his shoes,” alright.” He walked out of his room to the impatiently waiting Bokuto,”let’s g-“ Before he could finish the sentence Bokuto took off as if they were doing a car chase. Kuroo held on for dear life not commenting on his driving. 

“These idiots are going to be late...” Daichi grumbled as he leaned against the recipients’ desk with an annoyed face and a I hate slackers mug in his right hand. “What did you expect letting those two live together only causes more late check ins,” mumbled Tsukishima as he typed away on the computer. Daichi sighed,” I told Bokuto to try to wake up early this time, but of course it doesn’t happen.” Tsukishima tapped his pen into the back of Daichi’s back,” hey I’m not your diary to be telling your problems that’s what Yamaguchi is for please move.” Daichi gave an annoyed smile causing Tsukishima to give a nervous smile regretting his lazy tone. “Tell upfront to give the two a hard time before letting them in for me.” Tsukishima sighed rubbing his eyes before letting his glasses fall on his nose again,” yes sir.” Daichi walked away letting Tsukishima to phone up front,” Hey Kunimi…captain says to give the two dumbasses a hard time before letting them in…”

“Yeah right that’s too much work.” He mumbled into the phone before hanging up. He sat back reading a magazine before hearing the engine of a familiar mustang, “speak of the devils...” They pulled up Bokuto shining his overly friendly smile,” you look hot today Kuni-“ Kunimi pressed the button in an instance,” get the hell out of my face.” Bokuto laughed,” thank you!!” He drove in without a second thought leaving him at peace again. “ Geez…..this job is so dam difficult.”

Bokuto parked the car getting out quickly,” we shouldn’t have stopped for McDonald’s.” Kuroo popped his head out pouring a Mcafe drink into a travel mug with small kitten as a design,” hmm I think it was worth it that lady gave us free sandwiches.” Bokuto closed his car door before walking,” yeah, but look.” Kuroo looked at the front door seeing the orange headed furball standing outside with an annoyed look on his face,” Aww he sent one of our underclassmen hey shrimpy!” Hinata pouted letting his guard down,” Captaaaaaain it’s Hinata remember you shouldn’t call me Shrimpy!” Kuroo patted his head as they walked with him inside,” you’re just so adorable you remind me of a girl sometimes.” 

Hinata blushed covering his face,” Help me Bokuto-senpai!” Bokuto chuckled,” sorry his charm is stupidly unbeatable.” Tsukishima scoffed,” late as always and flirting with Hinata again how disgusting.” Bokuto smirked reaching over the desk to pat Tsukishima’s messy blonde hair,” you’re one to talk.” Tsukishima smacked his hand away,” Daichi’s angry with you two go to the conference room important meeting today you dibshits.” Kuroo gave a small smile,” you look nice today…” Tsukishima ignored him answering the non-ringing phone,” Hello Tokyo Police Department how may I assist you today?”

“Oh! the invisible caller,” Bokuto teased Kuroo as they walked to the room,” shut up there probably was someone there before we came he just put them on hold to talk to me!” Hinata crossed his arms,” mm no he was chatting with Yamaguchi before I came in then me then captain.” Bokuto laughed harder earning a punch from Kuroo. “Hey you two stop fighting,” Hinata whispered pointing to many closed doors with ‘meeting ongoing’ signs on them. They nodded walking quietly finally reaching the conference room. They opened the door finding their whole squad waiting impatiently with an angry captain sitting at the front. 

“……..Good morni-“ “ Sit” They took their seats at command and finally got the meeting started,” now that everyone’s here we can finally talk about our next mission.” Lev perked up happily,” Oh can I go this time??” Daichi gave a kind smile,” we still think you first timers can wait anyways….this one is serious and can’t be used as a testing course.” Hinata and Lev groaned shrinking down into their chairs,” how serious is it Daichi?” Yaku said giving an annoyed look at Lev. “…..It’s the Akai airisu again…they’ve reawaken and they didn’t hesitate to be known.” Bokuto glanced at Kuroo feeling a little uneasy. Kuroo sat looking perfectly comfortable his hand touching the charm on his necklace,” and we don’t want to risk any other squad…so it’s us I understand if anyone doesn’t want to they are a sc-“ “ Tch don’t give us that shit captain…we knew what we signed up for,” Tanaka said smirking as he felt the scar on his lip,” anyways these bastards must be wanting to be played with.” 

Hinata and Lev eyes shimmered as they looked at Tanka,” whoa Tanaka-senpai you’re so cool.” Tanaka laughed at their excitement. Daichi looked at Kuroo,” are you in?” Kuroo gave a smirk,” want me to wuss out?” Daichi smiled,” good now we don’t have much intel, but I have a smaller squad on it I sent Yaku’s squad to do the finding as well as Asahi’s.” They nodded in agreement with the already in progress plan,” so far all we know is there are many members, but 6 core members and they have yet to show their faces…one goes by Hawk, Panther, Cheetah, fox, Owl, and Cat.” Bokuto chuckled,” what are they an animal kingdom?”

“ Uh..no Bokuto they use that so they won’t give anything away….they are extremely deadly in just the three days they’ve reawaken they’ve killed 120.000 people and many went missing..” Kuroo felt uneasy in his chair as he listened, this same feeling from his child hood seeing his mom cut in many ways and…the deep voice; they’re all coming back to him he’d have to make sure to avenge his mom. Especially go after their captain he was definitely the one that killed her.

‘Kid…..give me that necklace….or your mom gets it.’

‘TETSURO DON’T DO IT!’ 

“Kuroo…KUROO!” Kuroo snapped back into focus,” yes?” Daichi gave a look that Kuroo knew all too well,” I’m fine sorry I didn’t mean to doze off what was being explained?” Daichi cleared his throat looking back at the screen,” right like I was saying there’s going to be a big party at town hall in a few days and what Nishinoya said from intel was that the 6 were going to hit up the place personally that’s where we go we’ll use Hinata as bait.” Hinata blushed nodding,” Osu!”

Kuroo frowned,” like hell you will I’m not letting you use my cadet as a pull in.” Yaku scoffed,” Kuroo they go after women and children he’s the only one that fits that other than me and Yuu and they probably already know about him.” Kuroo glared at Daichi,”….It’s okay captain I want to be at all use to you and if it means this I’ll do it!” Kuroo shock his head,” you aren’t using my cadet and its final it’s far too dangerous dam it and he’s still learning.” 

“Well it’s not your choice it’s Hinata’s and he said okay moving on.” Kuroo looked at Hinata wanting him to change his mind, but he saw that there’d be no use he already had the look with a murderer’s intent.  
Kuroo sighed closing his eyes he cringed only seeing the vivid image of his mother’s lifeless body shoved into the ground where gravel had been broken. Why would anyone want that faith why would Daichi let him do this he didn’t want him getting hurt not like this and definitely not by the hands of his mother’s murderer.

“Achoo!”

“Ah! Koz-...C-cat are you okay?” said a brown-haired boy as he held out napkins to a boy rolled up in blankets,” yeah…..someone must be talking about us again.” Another boy walked over holding a bowl of soup,” of course there is someone talking about us…...probably many at once….here drink this captain and remember Cheetah we have to use these names for now on or we’ll get caught.” The boy nodded watching as his captain was fed,” say owl….do you think this was a bad idea?” He looked up at him giving him a small pinch to the cheek,” no…...they are scumbags that deserve this right?” 

“….right.”

“Oh, what’s this Cheetah’s having second thoughts? And right in front of our ill captain?” taunted a red-haired boy as he walked in with three others. “Oh no captain!” One ran over kneeling down,” it’s okay panther he’s just sick from the cold he must have gotten it from waiting too to shower from last night’s run.” Panther grumbled helping to tend to his captain. “Fox?” The silver haired boy turned towards the weakened voiced,” Yes captain?”  
“Did you take care of the little problem?” Fox nodded,” yes me and panther did those little rats are dead.” Cheetah whined as he hugged his leg,” you should have let me go captain those idiots were going to hurt you.” The captain sat up dropping the blanket,” you’re hurt aren’t you Tooru?” He shivered at the sound of his name,”..ah captain always knows…AND WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT USING NAMES??” He snuggled in the blanket,” there isn’t any more snitches…...well I can’t sense any so I’ll freely use your names…thank you Keiji the soup helped.” He nodded sitting down. “hey so can we use names now?” The captain nodded,” now please stop calling me captain it’s disturbing.”

They smiled sitting down around the captain,” alright Kozume…as you wish.” He gave them a bored look,” tomorrow let’s go try to find that eye before that lousy festival this place brings back unwanted feelings…”


	2. Investigating With A Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows* sorry if this story is everywhere but I write how I want this story to be seen and both sides need to be seen ^^

‘ M…mom! WHY DID YOU KILL HER!? YOU MONSTER!’ 

‘ KID GET AWAY FROM HIM!’ 

Kuroo’s P.O.V  
I sat up quickly feeling light-headed instantly from the abrupt movement. “Tch.” I glanced at my alarm clock,” 5:20.” I’m being awoken so early from nightmares again and I’m 24 already. I lazily got up from my bed and exited my room to the living room to find the tv on and a wide awake Bokuto sitting with a bowl of cereal, “yo.” 

I sat down next to him rubbing my head,” what are you doing up so early?” He took a spoonful of cereal and shoved it into my mouth showing that he wanted me to shut up,” the news starts at 5 the more scary and informational news to be exact.” I looked at the T.V. realizing what he was hinting at they’d probably be giving off a lot about the Akai Airisu gang. “You’re taking this case seriously Bokuto?” I mumbled lowly after taking the spoon out of my mouth and returning it to his bowl. 

“Who wouldn’t they trusted us with this instead of giving it to higher ups Kuroo and….it’s a close case to everyone there,” I could feel him tense up as he said the second part, that’s right they did damage to him to that’s how we became friends that first day. We both joined to avenge someone close to us that had been wrongfully killed, he never told me his but he knows my parents are my top priority. I looked at the screen listening to reporter talk as she stood in front of yellow tape left by a lower division of officers. 

“Here I stand in front of the scene left last night by the Ueno District 10 officers were killed and 16 were wounded no civilians were killed but 7 are missing as of last night, all young girls, if you see any of these girls please contact the Tokyo Police De- “ 

The T.V. shut off as Bokuto stood up taking his cereal to the kitchen. “Hey shouldn’t we finish watching that?” He chuckled a little giving off an uneasy feel,” No way it’ll just make my hatred grow more for them and I won’t be able to handle following Daichi’s orders once I spot those bastards.” I nodded standing up,” do you want to go out for a little before work?” He shook his head,” did you forget we’re starting investigation today we aren’t letting anymore innocent people get killed or kidnapped.”

I rubbed my forehead,” yeah I forgot I was really out of it yesterday…sorry.” I walked to my room starting to pull out clothes for myself. It kind of scared me when Bokuto was so serious especially when he hasn’t drunken his pill yet. I walked out putting my coat on,” Bokuto don’t forget the pill.” He gave a sour face,” I don’t need it I feel fine today.” I gave him a stern look,” if you change emotions during duty you can possibly be hurt go drink your pills.” He sighed in annoyance,” what are you my mom?” I smirked,” yes now go drink it or you aren’t getting any cakes after work.”

His eyes light up grabbing his orange bottle from the counter,” you better if you don’t I’ll seriously kick your ass in your sleep.” I waved my hand grabbing my keys from the hook and walking outside after seeing him drink the pill. “we’re taking the squad card today?” I nodded,” yeah and I’m driving you get to crazy with it.” He rolled his eyes getting in after I rolled over the hood to get to the driver seat first. “just hurry up we’ll be early and maybe the captain will give us a hard task this time,” I smirked sending a kiss,” ‘kay darling.” 

We arrived in front of the station on time the captain standing outside talking to Hinata and Lev. “Yo,” Bokuto greeted waiting for praise from the Captain. Daichi ignored him and looked at me,” We got new additions to our squad.” I raised my eyebrow crossing my arms,” oh yeah? Who?” Hinata looked dazed with happiness,” he’s so cool Captain he’s big and has muscles like Bokuto.” Bokuto glared at Hinata,” HAH?” Lev nodded happily,” The Tokyo government is sending more people our way he’s a commander from the army!” I smirked looking at Daichi,” you were okay with this captain~?” He looked away walking in,” it’s not my place to turn down help anyways we’re losing a lot of people we’ll take what we can get.” 

Bokuto followed him asking questions,” Is he cool? Is he like me? Does he have good taste in humor?” I followed in after not amused by this the more they send to us the more that gang will become scarce. They’re bringing in professionals and the gang will not come out they’ll only send their minions who pick to keep the secrets over their own life. 

“Isn’t it cool Captain?” I let my gaze fall low to Hinata,” Mm I guess just hope he isn’t some ass.” “Trust me he isn’t he’s a sweet guy,” I glared over at Tsukishima who was typing away on his computer with a smirk on his face,” what? Can’t help but add on to the conversation.” I rolled my eyes stopping behind Daichi,” Kuroo, Bokuto this is Hajime Iwazumi he is our new addition.” Bokuto already had the look of displeasure as he looked at the buff man. “Hello, I’m honored to work with legendary men.” I had to keep myself from laughing,” geez Iwazumi don’t need to get all formal and stuff we aren’t legendary welcome to the squad.” I could help, but look at his scars down his neck that were desperately trying to hide themselves under the collar of his purple button up.

“That’s a cool necklace!” I smiled tapping at my own neck. He looked down at his,” they’re tags if I die they know who I am.” Bokuto gave an awkward laugh,” so gruesome.” Daichi clapped his hands,” enough chit chat men we are here for a reason right.” Iwazumi nodded,” of course to kill those bastards, right?” Bokuto put his arm around him,” you and me just became friends.” I sighed crossing my arms,” captain we’re supposed to go on patrol today remember Hinata and Tanaka are in squad car 4 Lev and Yaku in squad car 24 Me and Bokuto in squad car 2 and you and Iwazumi there in squad car 1.” He nodded remembering everything,” right thank you for reminding me alright remember if you sport any specious figures contact each other and get out to question people once in a while especially around the Ueno District.” “OSU!”

We all separated into our squad cars driving separate ways to investigate districts. “Hey Kuroo do you think more new recruits will be a good idea?” I shrugged,” personally no, but I can’t make the call the higher ups are the ones that write paychecks.” Bokuto nodded looking out the window,” stop here we should go on foot from here.” I followed directions parking the car feeling eyes on us, we were given the Miyagi district and sure enough there were eyes on us. “let’s just question and look for evidence okay,” I mumbled to Bokuto as I walked.

Third Person P.O.V

Bokuto and Kuroo parted once Kuroo gave the small command and started to question people. Kuroo could feel eyes on him, but he couldn’t make it too obvious on his part as he kept questioning people and asking if anyone knew anything that could be of help. 

“It’s sad, isn’t it?” A boy mumbled sipping from a cup. “Hmm I don’t see how is Oikawa?” He puffed his cheeks setting the cup down,” say, neesan do you think it’s safe to just be out here when Kozume is sick still?” The silver-haired boy chuckled at his brothers’ remark,” you worry too much for him Tooru it’s scary you’re becoming like Keiji overly caring for him huh Tobio?” The third boy sitting quietly in the middle of the two gave a small nod as he ate his treat. “HAH? What does he know he doesn’t even do anything unless he’s told so he doesn’t have the right or say in this conversation.” Tobio set his fork down looking at Tooru,” Neesan needs to calm down it’s okay.” Tooru blushed crossing his arms,” Tobio don’t use your charm on me I’m your brother.” The silver-haired boy chuckled as he watched his younger siblings talk he slowly moved his attention to the police officer walking around talking to people,” hm….would it be bad to play around with information…say Tooru…..Tobio want to play?” Tooru raised his eyebrow,” we aren’t kids we have to do things today any-“ He realized what he meant once he spotted the other officer questioning a lady,” oh~ Yes I’d love to play neesan’s game who do I get to be?” He tapped his finger on the table,” mm play the victim you’re known around this place if I remember correctly me and Tobio will be the bad guys I bet if you do good Kozume will pat your head.”

Tooru’s eyes widen and his smile turned to a widen jaw drop,” you think?” Tobio gave an uneasy look,” just don’t get hurt he’ll be mad if you get hurt again.” Tooru smirked,” of course not Keiji and Eita already told me off for getting our little brother worked up.” The third boy stood up his hazel eyes glistening with excitement,” let’s play now.” The two younger siblings nodded standing up,” okay Koushi.” He smiled at his brother’s agreement taking off his grey scarf and placing it on Tooru,” here wear this for good luck.” Tobio grimaced as he looked at his brother’s neck,” I need to show that I’m part of the gang to, right?” Tooru nodded wrapping the soft scarf around his neck,” mhm...” Koushi held out his hand for Tobio to take,” come on let’s go to the alley.” Tobio blushed in embarrassment, but took his brother’s hand as they walked away.

Tooru gave a small smile seeing his brother’s leave, he squeezed the scarf as he moved it around his neck the scent of cinnamon hitting his nose making his nerves relax,”….just act….” He walked casually past Kuroo before being stopped,” Excuse me sir I’d like to ask you a few questions about recent gang related actions around Tokyo.” Tooru gave his dazzling smile as he pushed his scarf from his mouth,” Oh? I’m pleased to help you in any way sir.” Kuroo smiled and opened his notepad,” Thank you have you or any family member been attacked by the gang?” Tooru kept his smile as he thought,’ these are the type of questions they’re asking? Tch Keiji was right.’ He put his finger to his chin thinking,” well my brother was recently assaulted down alley they were trying to get his money for some reason, but my brother didn’t allow it and started to fight back losing.” 

“Oh really?? Is there a way we can talk to him?” He asked eagerly causing Tooru to give a sad sigh,” not unless you know how to summon the dead.” Kuroo gave a small bow,” I’m sorry for your lost, but I hope you know we’ll bring this gang down.” Tooru smiled feeling annoyed by him now just thinking of this guy hurting his brothers made him boil up inside,” R-really that’s great actually there’s an alley way where they do most of their bui- ““TAKE US PLEASE!” Tooru froze up scared by his reaction,” U-uh..sure no need to yell sir…” Kuroo nodded whistling making Bokuto run over in a snap,” found a lead?” Tooru waved,” hello it’s nice to meet you I’ll be taking you to the lead.” Bokuto raised his eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut.

“All right lead the way…Mister what’s your name?” Tooru hummed slightly as he walked before answering,” Hikaru.” Kuroo nodded continuing to follow him to the alley.

Koushi sat on top of the building of the run-down pastry shop with Tobio,” is it straight Tobio?” Tobio nodded his panther mask already on with his black hood up blending with the mask. Koushi rubbed the burn marks on his neck feeling nostalgic as he felt the scars,” this is worth the outside world time playing with cops huh?” Tobio nodded keeping his eyes at the entrance. “Should we just finish them off neesan?”

“No you may not what are you doing you two?” The two turned to see Keiji standing behind them with his arms crossed showing displeasure by the sight,” this is dangerous and in broad daylight.” Koushi smiled,” is that anyway to talk to your older brother?” Keiji showed no sympathy as he squatted down his black cardigan flapping down to his side hugging his body,” you may not do this you two captain will be utterly upset if you get injured or caught you know how he is with protection.” Tobio picked his mask up,” sorry I didn’t rel-“ “He’d want us to do this and finish these officers Keiji and you know it they have Tooru so I can say that they were planning something.” Keiji shook his head his black hair swaying slightly with his movements,” you’ll get him in trouble for playing.”

Koushi sighed pulling his phone out,” fine fine I’ll text him to just improvise.” Tobio tucked his mask back into his black bag and sat on his bottom next to Keiji. “Good and cover your neck you’ll get recognized easily with that tattoo.” Koushi chuckled rubbing his neck,” Tooru has it to make him look more innocent.” 

Tooru stopped at the entrance once he felt his phone vibrate twice as a signal,” well..this is it they usually stay out here at night and sell drugs and stuff well that’s what people say.” Bokuto took out a camera from his bag and took a picture of the alleyway,” say what happened to that Bakery?” Tooru squeezed his hold on his bag,”……nothing special just murder of an old lady.” Kuroo frown seeing him tense up, “I see well thank you Hikaru you helped a lot.” Tooru nodded staring at the bakery,” no problem.” Bokuto walked into the alleyway taking more pictures,” hey Kuroo there’s actually some blood stains.”

Keiji stood up hearing the voice,” hm.” Koushi stood watching making sure they were noticeable. “Who’s that Koushi?” He shrugged,” dunno Tooru is the only one who got to chatting Tobio do you know?” Tobio stood watching also giving a small nod,” Bokuto it seems.” Keiji stared at him as he took pictures of potential evidence against his brothers. “He’s interesting.” Koushi smirked,” is he really? He’s more annoying.” Keiji gave nod,” yeah he is which makes his interesting.” 

“Hey Hikaru here’s our card call us if you find anything else please.” Tooru smiled nodding,” definitely!” Bokuto walked over after finishing,” alright let’s head back.” Kuroo waved goodbye again before disappearing with Bokuto to their car. 

The three jumped down from their spot on the roof walking to their brother. “Keiji you’re here to? No wonder he stopped the game.” Keiji nodded his arms down and relaxed seeing that he was fine,” give him back the scarf so we can head back home captain is better and ready to go to the other district.” Tooru smiled taking off the scarf,” you’re going dressed like that not in leather this time?” Keiji looked down at his white shirt and slightly baggy black jeans,” I guess it’s a hassle to put leather on and anyways it’s only captain who wears leather.” Koushi hugged Keiji smiling,” just call him Kozume already Keiji he hates it when you call him captain when it isn’t needed.”  
Keiji swatted him away walking,” I refuse he deserves the formality.” He walked with the three ignoring their conversation of their almost successful kill. Keiji couldn’t stop thinking of that officer he had such a weird attitude for someone who works in such a disgraceful job and he look happy to take pictures. The captain is really going to hate him if they ever meet.

Kuroo sat drove quietly thinking that boy sure looked like he was chirpy even though he obviously had ties with that bakery shop that was destroyed, yet he looked like he could break out in musical at any second. “Hey Kuroo do you think the other squads found better evidence then us?” Kuroo shrugged,” we got a person who seems to be really close to all the action he even told us where they did most of their dealing we just need to be able to go there at night.” Bokuto gave an agreeing nod as he looked through his photos.

Once they got to the station they saw a panicked Hinata pacing the front doors. “yo Hina- ““CAPTAIN!” Kuroo’s eyes widen a bit at the sudden yelling,” we-we were out and we went to the district the PEW PEW PEW and BOM!” Kuroo put his hands on Hinata’s shoulders,” relax, speak English please now what happened?” Hinata took a deep breath in,”THEY SHOT LEV!” Bokuto rushed in quickly after hearing what had happened to his cadet. Kuroo followed behind walking to the conference room surrounded by medical staff. “ Y-Yachi let us through!” A small hand popped up waving around signaled towards the staff making the nurses move away from the door entry,” I’m sorry Kuroo I didn’t want anyone trying to enter.”

The doctor said as she pulled her mask down,” How’s he doing Yachi?” Bokuto was standing behind Kuroo scanning the petite doctor seeing a lot of blood on her hands. “I need to get him to my hospital the tools I have here aren’t enough to plug the bullet wounds for long.” Bokuto glared,” then why the hell are you still here get an ambulance!” She squeaked at the sudden yelling,” I-it’s coming Bokuto I just needed to stop the bleeding before it got deadly.” Kuroo looked at his partner,” calm down Bokuto you’ll scare her and she’ll panic.”

“C-captain?” Bokuto’s attention quickly changed from the conversation to the weakened voice,” LEV! You idiot!” Lev laid on the table shirtless revealing a damaged torso filled with holes he gave a weak chuckle,” yeah I-I know sorry.” Bokuto looked down at him his head hurting from the burning feeling of forced oxygen in the air,” what happened man?” Lev kept still before opening his mouth to speak again,”……an old friend.” Bokuto’s eyes widen lost and confused,” WHY WOULD A FRIEND DO THIS?” Lev let his eyes shut as he shivered in pain,” w-we had a falling…out heh….” Kuroo watched from the distance as Bokuto’s confusion turned into anger,” GO DAMIT IT’S ALWAYS YOU!” 

Lev gave a weak smile,” I’m sorry captain,” with the small apology he let his consciousness slip away. Bokuto stood unable to move at command as he watched paramedics rush in after a couple of minutes. Kuroo couldn’t get to Bokuto in time to pull him from the scene he started to worry about the trauma that would happen. 

As soon as they wheeled Lev out Kuroo rushed in to find Bokuto staring at the empty table mumbling. “Bokuto?” He was ignored with the lack of focus on reality. “…C-captain?” Kuroo looked at the doorway to see Hinata staring in with a guilty look. “Hinata I need you to explain everything to me without crying got it?” Hinata nodded sniffling,” w-we ran into the leader of the group and I-I guess Lev recognized him and the leader recognized Lev.” Bokuto walked over grabbing his shoulders,” did you see the bastards face?” Hinata shook his head,” he was wearing a black mouth mask on his eyes were showing so I didn’t get a good look for features because right when he heard him say his name he shot.” Kuroo crossed his arms,” what exactly was that name?” Hinata closed his eyes thinking,” Ken…that’s it after that he shot at Lev and me.” Bokuto walked out over to the cubicles,” Iwazumi!” He turned around,” yeah?” Bokuto leaned over,” do you know how to look through criminal records yet?” Iwazumi nodded,” yes why would you like me to look for any- ““Look for anyone name Ken.” Iwazumi nodded typing away on the computer

Kuroo stayed back with Hinata watching from afar,” are you mad captain? I let Lev get shot.” Kuroo tensed up not really sure how to comfort him,”……no we can’t control everything.” Hinata nodded sniffling,” they’re strong captain and the leader looked weak and had the body of a kid.” Kuroo tilted his head,” you should go to Shimada and describe him so we can at least get some description.” Hinata followed orders walking across the room to another room.

“AH REALLY NO MATCHES?” Bokuto growled walking away angrily. Kuroo sighed rubbing his head,” it’s okay Bokuto, Hinata is giving a description of the leader we got this!” Bokuto’s eyes light up happily,” we’re getting this bastard he’s mine personally.” Kuroo smiled nodding in ‘agreement.’

Hinata sat quietly watching Shimada draw his description,” he had...beady cat-like eyes, he had a black hospital mask on, and dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a black and up to the jawline.” Shimada nodded drawing,” hey Shimada….you’re a retired officer did you ever feel guilty after your partner took a hit?” Shimada’s jaw tightened a little,” yeah back when I had a partner and we were sent on the exact same mission you are all on.” Hinata frowned feeling his heart beat quicken,”….d-did he?” Shimada shook his head,” no, but he took the beating from one of the top tier members for me after I got drugged by their stupid dart……listen Hinata don’t beat yourself up no man can stop a bullet, but you can return it and I’m sure Lev would have been upset also if you got shot.”

Hinata nodded digging his nails into his palm,” all you can do is your job and catch these guys, right?” Shimada put his pencil down turning the notepad around,” well?” Hinata was frozen in fear staring back into the drawn dead eyes of the leader,”…y-yeah that's really good.” Shimada stood up opening his office door,” I’ll make copies.” 

Hinata stayed put looking down at the ground his eyes widen with disbelief what would happen if Lev died he’d be the only one left that was still learning in the squad and Bokuto would probably blame him for not doing anything to help. “L-lev…you dumbass.”


	3. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! i haven't posted in a while so in this chapter it'll focus more on the gang than the police department; i'm trying to build up character for the gang as we go more into the story

“Captain have you seen these?” Keiji held up a piece of paper in his hand letting the wind try to take it from his hand. Kozume stayed quiet sitting at the edge of the building’s roof staring at the sleeping district. “Captain answer me” Kozume sighed annoyed by his persistence,” stop calling me captain already we aren’t out doing a job, yes I’m aware of the wanted pictures so what?” Keiji took a step closer, but stopped himself from taking another step once he heard a low meow. A small black cat appeared walking from Kozume’s direction showing anger towards him as he tried to get closer to him.

“What are your orders for this?” Keiji stared down into the black cat’s white pale eyes, awaiting permission to move. “Nothing it’s out already and it’s just me nobody else is in danger so we’re fine.” The cat slowly let its guard down making its way towards Kozume again laying down against the wall under him. Keiji relaxed walking closer,” you know they won’t let it slide and I won’t either we are a family.” Kozume hugged his legs annoyed again,” yeah I know my own boys they’ll persist and annoy me, but I’m not budging they don’t even have much I’ll change my mask and dye my hair contacts aren’t hard to steal either.” He touched his black hair bringing it closer to his vision,” you’d worry the others if you did such drastic changes so suddenly.” 

Kozume turned getting off the ledge back onto flat ground,” I’d worry the others if I got caught by.” Keiji stared at him as he walked his eyes widen at the thought of him being captured and tortured for information. “We’ll protect you captain you know.” Kozume shoved his hands in his jean pockets giving an annoyed click of the tongue,” don’t tell me what I already know Akaashi.” He froze at the cold tone his heart skipping a beat out of fear. His captain never used last names unless he was dead serious or dead angry/annoyed.

-Bokuto/Kuroo’s Place-

Kuroo sat quietly in the living room staring at his hands as they listened to the news.   
‘We now have a description of a possible Akai Airisu gang member, he is about 169.2 cm, has pale skin, black hair that goes up to his chin and cat like yellow-golden eyes. He tends to wear a mouth mask last time seen he wore a black one if you have anymore information on this gang member or others please contact the police they’ve taken a lot of innocent lives and deserve punishment for their actions.’ 

Kuroo switched the tv channel not wanting to hear anymore about fallen comrades,” Kuroo….was….I too cocky?” Kuroo stiffened at the cold voice of his best friend,” huh?” “Was I too cocky when I said we could take these assholes down?” Kuroo frowned shaking his head,” hell no we still are going to dam it this time with 100 time more force and anger.” Bokuto gave a small chuckle running his hands through his damp hair,” I have to this time they are trying to murder my children.” Kuroo gave a smile at the small mood change, he was calling his cadets his children again. “I’m going after that leader with everything to how did Hinata even know he was the leader?”  
“…Um…..Lev mentioned it.” They both turned to see a freshly showered Hinata standing in the hallway. “Oi I thought I said to rest after your bath.” Hinata looked down rubbing his arm,” I can’t I feel guilty.” Kuroo grimaced looking over at Bokuto. Bokuto sighed taking the hint sitting back on the couch,” don’t beat yourself up kid Lev is at fault here to he should have taken proper procedure and contacted us.” Hinata shut his eyes holding back tears,” Hinata it’s help if you told us what Lev told you.”

Hinata sniffled collecting himself before sitting down next to Kuroo, bringing his knees up to his chest. “ He said he was going to join the gang with them when they were middle schoolers him and some other guys, but he stopped him from joining and forced him to stop being friends.” Bokuto was staring at him waiting for more information to spew out. “He knew he was the leader because he had his right side tattooed.” Kuroo rubbed his chin thinking,” the right side is the dominant side so of course it means dominance.” Bokuto nodded,” is there anything else?” 

“Lev said he had to be leader because Ken’s dad was the leader of the last generation of the gang.” Kuroo and Bokuto could feel the air being knocked out from the lungs just by the words. Bokuto worse feeling defeated by that family. “That life style is a family gang?” Hinata sat up gripping his shorts,” shouldn’t have at least one of the kids grown up to be normal?” Bokuto was already on his laptop looking for history on the gang and past members to see if any information was open to the public.

“Hinata if you were part of the family you’d be forced into that life to and if you didn’t join they’d probably end your life to make sure nobody would try to get in the way.” Hinata shivered,” you became a police officer because your dad was one and your grandfather was one to, wasn’t he?” Hinata nodded,” yeah..I see your point even if they wanted to be good they probably wanted to live.” Bokuto scoffed, “don’t sympathize now they hurt our comrades and are going to pay you can sympathize once they are behind bars.” 

-back at Akai Airisu headquarters-

“Yo, Keiji what’s wrong with Kozume?” Akaashi turned around turning off the water from the sink,” call me by my last name I got in trouble he started calling me Akaashi.” Tooru gasped holding back laughter seeing the disappointment in his younger brother’s eyes,” oh no do we all have to go by our last names now?” Akaashi shrugged turning back to the task of washing dishes,” Kageyama is the chicken cooking?” Tooru sighed crossing his arms,” I’m taking it that as a yes so you don’t feel like a loner don’t worry your onnesan will also go by his last name!” Akaashi held back a smile as he nodded,” thank you Oikawa.” 

Kageyama held up a tray with cooked chicken letting Akaashi check for imperfections,” perfect go place it on the table.” He followed directions walking to the table quietly. “You’ve been teaching him housework more than combat you know.” Akaashi shrugged drying plates,” so? He needs to know housework to all of us learned housework before we learned combat.” Oikawa leaned against the white tiled counter,” what if he gets captured what’s he going to stick a turkey baster in them till they’re ready?” Akaashi ignored his comment shoving a tower of plates in his arms,” set the table like a good big brother.” Oikawa gasped at the harsh tone walking down the hall to the rundown dining room filled with mismatched chairs. 

“Tobio want to help one-“ Kageyama was already gone getting other things from the kitchen not waiting to hear what his big brother had to say. “Rude!” Oikawa placed the tower down slowly placing one plate in front of a chair. “need some help?” Oikawa looked up to see Sugawara standing by the tower with his pleasant smile plastered on his face. “Oh, yes please!” Sugawara started to grab plates and place them down in front of chairs,” Akaashi got scolded today didn’t he?” Oikawa gave a shrug,” maybe, but you know how he is he’s devoted to Kozume and if he gets told to back off even a little he gets depressed.” 

Sugawara nodded,” maybe...” Kageyama walked in again holding five bowls full with food. “Oh, Kageyama Akaashi has you as his little helper again?” Kageyama nodded pleased to see Sugawara in the room. “Can you alert the others that dinner is ready then?” Kageyama nodded once again setting the plates down and jogging off down the other hall. “Maybe somethings bothering Akaashi and Kozume got mad.” Sugawara sighed setting the bowls in place,” that’s also a possibility which is a bad one Akaashi could be in danger.” Oikawa tensed up,” oh no.” 

“what are you whispering about now you dunces.” The two looked over at Semi as he walked in with an annoyed face. “you heard us whispering?” He laughed sarcastically,” whispering? You were practically yelling Tobio didn’t even have to wake me up.” He sat down at his spot at the table,” so what’s wrong now?” Oikawa sat down next to him lowering his head,” Akaashi might be in some kind of trouble.” He raised his eyebrow,” really?” Sugawara crossed his arms,” it’s a maybe we still don’t know. ” Semi sighed scratching his blonde hair as he thought for a few seconds,” well we should try to help him he is our brother and if he’s in trouble it could be linked to Kozume and that’d be worse.” 

Oikawa frowned not liking that possible outcome,” did you all wash your hands?” They turned to look at Akaashi frightened by the sudden appearance. Sugawara gave a nervous chuckle,” we were just doing that sorry we got caught in a conversation.” Semi held up his hands, “mine are already washed so don’t worry.” Akaashi nodded,” and yours captain?” They all turned to the head of the table to see a bored looking Kozume staring at everyone,” they’re always clean and you know it.” Oikawa gasped a little unsure on what to say,” h-how long have you been here?” Kozume fixed his plate,” ever since Kageyama came in to place the chicken.” The three exchanged glances before sitting down. Kageyama came in holding 3 leashes in his hand. “Just as you requested # 5, 8, 109.” Kozume nodded allowing him to take the time to tie the leashes down to the table. “Where’s Tendou?” Kageyama shrugged a little,” he went out again.” Semi sighed,” I’m sorry I was supposed to keep watch today, but he kept me up all night asking questions about stupid things.”

Kozume shrugged resting his cheek against his hand,” nope it’s fine as long as he doesn’t bring any of those disgusting girls back here I don’t care.” “P-PLEASE LET US GO!” Kageyama smacked the head of one of the people latched onto the leash,” don’t you dare yell during dinner you were lucky enough to be selected to even be here.” The girl cried trying to move away from his hold,” Kageyama relax sit down please.” Kageyama nodded sitting next to Oikawa. “ W-WE’LL DO ANYTHING LET US GO WE HAVE FAMILIES!” Kozume sighed bored by their yelling,” yeah yeah and they miss you. You’ll become our servants if we let you see them I know.” The man shut up once he heard the same words he was about to say. 

“ Akaashi why don’t you serve th-“ “ YOU FREAKS YOU ARE ALL MURDEROUS NOBODY’S WHO WANT ATTENTION FROM US NORMAL PEOPLE WITH HAPPY LIVES!” The 5 stared at the lady shouting for her freedom ready to murder her for the sin she unfolded. “….Akaashi sit.” Akaashi followed orders sitting in his seat instead of serving like usual. Kozume stood up huffing in annoyance. The two others stared at him scared for their lives. The one person who stayed quiet was cursing the other two out for letting their pride and want for freedom speak before reasoning.

“Since a couple of nobodies managed to take a somebody doesn’t that make you a nobody as well?” The girl winced at the cold tone filling the air making her start to cry again, “I’M NOWHERE NEAR YOU ANIMALS YOU DISGUSTING NOBODIES!” Kozume chuckled slightly amused by her persistent nature,” geez wouldn’t a somebody know how to get out of a nobodies trap though?” He leaned down grabbing her blonde hair,” hmm you really are a treat so tell me this, somebody, home many nobodies does it take to kill a somebody?” She quivered in fear opening her mouth, but deciding to shut it for her own good.Kozume felt her hair rubbing his thumb and forefinger to feel the texture of her hair his interest falling to the hair color,” hmm…Akaashi I want this hair color.” 

Everyone stayed quiet looking at the girl with a small amount of pity in their eyes as Kozume slowly released his hold on her hair letting her limp body fall to the ground. Akaashi stood up wiping his hands off on his pants as he undid the chain on her neck letting the head detach. “Are you sure this color?” Kozume nodded wiping the small amount of blood from his hands on one of the boys,” yeah you guys like the color, right?” Oikawa frowned,” why are you changing your hair color?” Kozume sat down petting one of the prisoners’ head,” hmm or maybe brown.” The man tensed up at his suggestion not wanting to die by decapitation. 

“Answer me!” Kozume raised his eyebrow at Oikawa giving him a cold stare,” don’t worry about it Oikawa just eat your food.” Sugawara was already serving Kagayama and Semi ignoring the questioning. Oikawa faced away looking down at his empty plate holding back yells. Akaashi held up a clump of cut hair,” test it out before you decide we still have brown hair and red.” Kozume looked at the other boy running his hands though his thick curly red hair,” mmm no it’d be a hassle to tame.” He felt the tips of the girl’s blonde hair,” I think it’ll do wonders….”

He stood up,” go ahead and eat I lost my appetite watching people cry over their lives, when Tendou gets back tell him I want him to buy hair dye and colored contacts Semi tag along with him.” Semi nodded smiling helplessly,” aye-aye captain.” Kozume opened the window his black leather trench coat over his dark purple tank top covering his pale skin from skinning under the moonlight. Kozume got ready to leap out the window before turning to face everyone,” no one leaves this place other than those two if you do I’ll be upset……and I’ll disown you.”


	4. Evidencetal Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah This chapter isn't long but you kind of get more out of it a little more on Bokuto ( If you haven't figure it out bokuto has Bipolar disorder). I don't think this will have much chapters because I'm only running this until the Heist.This chapter is especially not long because I didn't want it to give off so much :')

Kuroo sat patiently in a booth watching Hinata eat bit by bit of his food. “C-captain you aren’t going to eat?” Kuroo shook his head,” no, not at the moment later on go ahead and eat.” Kuroo gave a friendly smiling letting Hinata relax and keep eating for himself. Hinata had been staying with Kuroo and Bokuto for the past 3 days and had been neglecting his own health worrying about Lev and the case. Kuroo had to pull him away from his desk in order to come to lunch with him and the others. He understood where Hinata was coming from too he hadn’t been able to eat comfortably ever since the Lev incident either.

“Yo!” The two turned towards the small walkways seeing Bokuto, Iwazumi, and Yaku. Hinata stayed sitting paying little attention to the new arrivals as they took their seat with them in the booth. Iwazumi looked down at Hinata’s plate a little surprised by the amount of food still there,” didn’t you guys arrive an hour earlier has the service been slow?” Kuroo sighed resting his chin against his hand,” no it’s fast actually very fast.” Iwazumi frowned leaning back in his seat before Yaku peeked over at Hinata,” should he really be here he isn’t at state for a lunch stake out….” 

Hinata slammed his chopsticks down,” no please I am I’m up for this!” Bokuto chuckled a little before picking up the menu,” what was that Yaku?” Yaku smiled before leaning back again and looking at the menu. Kuroo followed picking up the dessert menu searching over the pictures, “so Iwazumi what did you get on this place again? Why are we here?” Iwazumi flipped through the menu,” it’s said members are related to this place. There’s also someone who gives information about them for favors or for freely if they are feeling generous.” Bokuto put his menu down,” oh I want this Kuroo!” He pointed to an item on the menu.

“ #3 that’s a really popular item do you want that cooked with vegetable oil sir?’ They all turned to the cold-faced waiter with thin-rimmed black circled glasses. “Ah sorry we didn’t see you there.” The waiter shrugged showing no interest in the apology going along to fill the others order.

Kuroo stared at the waiter taking in every feature of the boy. He had light blonde hair that was long enough to cover his ears but short enough to show his neck. He had bright blue eyes that had a mixture of light yellow near the iris; they’re brightened due to the fact of his black eyebrows and pale skin. His choice of dark clothing under the red apron also gave affect making him seem almost a deadly type of pale; the black slightly over-size long sleeve made him seem much younger than he probably was. He had dark medium sized bags under his eyes that showed he was over worked, he probably was just coming out of high school.

“and you? Are you going to finally order something?” Kuroo blinked letting his eyes get moisture and looked up to meet the unique eyes of the waiter. “Yes....Uh...what do you recommend for dessert?” The waiter wrote down something before leaving. Kuroo breathed out relaxing from the amount of stress he was putting on himself. Bokuto snickered crossing his arms,” are you seriously trying to pick up the waiter?” Yaku gasped in complete disbelief,” Kuroo we are working!” Hinata blushed in embarrassment,” h-he was sort of cute Captain.” Bokuto laughed giving a thumbs up,” hey maybe if you’re all chummy and he finds you attractive he’ll help us so don’t stupid shit up.” Yaku smirked,” or we could sacrifice Iwazumi’s looks if you do.” 

Iwazumi coughed as he munched on a cracker Hinata gave him at the idea of him flirting with a man. “I-I’m not gay.” Hinata offered him water patting his back,” sacrifice for this mission Iwazumi-senpai.” Iwazumi straightened up at the formality wiping his mouth off,” well…if Kuroo fucks up.” Kuroo glared making them shut up. The waiter walker back with a tray full of drinks setting it down in front of the buyer. “Your food will come out shortly so continue to be patient please.” Kuroo cleared his throat,” uh e-xcuse me, what’s your na-” “I’m Kenma your waiter.” He turned leaving back to the kitchen without a second thought. Kuroo sat there in disbelief expecting more of a conversation to be held. “ So Kuroo-san should I take my coat off now?” Iwazumi mumbled unbuttoning his coat with a small smile. Bokuto laughed leaving Kuroo to growl in dissatisfaction. “You know how about we just as for it.” Yaku smirked drinking his beverage,” fine by me.”

After a few minutes of silence Kenma came back holding trays of food,” sorry for the wait,” he set down the food on the table mumbling the name of the dish each clank. Kuroo blushed at the amount of cuteness in his dish he had been given an apple pie crumble with cute little designs put on the plate as well on the apple pie. “Call me if you need anything else.” He turned to leave the table, but stopped feeling a tug at his apron,” ‘xcuse me sir, but we have a request.” Kenma raised his eyebrow annoyed by the sudden contact Bokuto had just made with his clothing. He turned looking at the table,” what’s the request?” Kuroo pulled out the wanted poster setting it out on the table for him to acknowledge it,” it’s to our knowledge that you guys have intel on the gang we are currently trying to defeat.” 

Kenma felt sudden interest in playing along as he leaned down to examine the photo,” perhaps, but this just looks like any other thug.” Hinata gasped,” no way! He was way more he was scary for a guy his size.” Kenma almost smirked at the compliment,” well isn’t that something anyways what type of information are you people looking for?” Iwazumi crossed his arms,” so you do have information?” Kenma shrugged,” who doesn’t everyone around Tokyo has information, but if you want to live or not lose something valuable you choose to keep shut.” 

“We want to know who the members are.” Kenma almost laughed at the upfront statement,” I wouldn’t be worthy of that information.” Kuroo frowned slouching a little. “Hm how about where is there secret hide out?’ Kenma was now playing with his wrist band losing interest in them,” down the Miyagi district that’s one of them.” Yaku gasped at how easily he told,” where is there next hit?” Kenma tapped his finger on the table,” the banquet is the next big hit they haven’t been doing small ones because they are preparing.” Bokuto was busy writing down the information before he realized it was his turn,” what do they actually do with cops?” Kenma liked that question not expecting to finally spew out his favorite past time,” they are the captain’s play toys they don’t die by his hands they die by natural causes like sickness and starvation; if it’s winter hyperthermia.” Kenma enjoyed the look on their faces as they heard the haunting truth come from his mouth feeling bad for their lost comrades. Iwazumi sat up,” what do they do with the young girls they kidnap.” Kenma almost smirked at the stupidity of the question,” do you really want me to answer that?” Bokuto tightened his hold on his pencil,” yes…”

Kenma’s eyes noticed the tension starting to surface making him a little eager to tell what happens,” I don’t know details, but girls over 13 are sold to foreign countries or kept as workers if they have potential it also applies for the younger girls, but they are mostly sold since none show potential other than sexual use.” With that note Bokuto stood up with a disgusted face grabbing Kenma’s collar,” you bastard how can you be so calm with this information!” Kenma kept a calm expression not showing any signs of terror or anger. “YOU COULD HAVE POSSIBLY SAVED SO MANY GIRL’S LIVES! YOU KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT!” Kuroo stood up frowning,” Bokuto calm down put him down you’ll cause a scene.”

Kenma tilted his head staring into Bokuto’s eyes,” oh are you really so upset about all the lives or are you upset on just one?” Bokuto tightened his grip glaring,” shut the fuck up all those lives matter to us.” Kenma’s eyes kept sending a sensation of containment in Bokuto as he held him ready to strangle. “To us? You mean the force? I believe your personal goal means nothing to them. Was it Bokuto-san” Bokuto’s eyes widen at the sudden voice change making him drop Kenma onto the ground. He rubbed his ear thinking he was going insane, until he saw a black-haired boy kneeled by Kenma helping him up,” I’m sorry I interfered, but I got worried.” Kenma cleaned off his apron,” it’s fine are you all right sir?” Kuroo patted Bokuto’s shoulder reassuring him that everything was fine and he wasn’t alone. Bokuto turned back to look at the duo and saw Kenma staring directly into his eyes,” if you want to desperately stop the prostitution of the young women they are doing another load before the heist. “The black-haired boy held out a paper for Bokuto to take,” here Bokuto-san this is the address.” Bokuto felt chills go up his spine at the amount of calmness in his voice. “Thank you.” Kenma took off his apron,” come on I already got bored playing.” The other nodded,” Oikawa and the others are waiting.” Kenma nodded leaving  
“Wait your tip!” Kenma looked back at Kuroo,” why do I need your money for?” Kuroo stood a little confused, but ignored the statement looking at Bokuto who was beaming determination as he clutched the paper. Hinata crawled over Iwazumi and Yaku running after the two. “I didn’t get to ask my question!” Kenma sighed turning and looking down at Hinata,” What is it.” Hinata smiled happily,” since you know so much about the gang can you come to my office tomorrow to help me?” Kenma looked back at Akaashi who shrugged letting him decide for himself. “That’s a demand what do I get out of it?” Hinata panicked looking around not thinking he might agree,” w-well what do you want?” 

“A government favor; 3 to be fair I’m putting my life on the line helping you.” Hinata bit his lip nodding quickly,” o-okay!” Kenma shook his hand giving him a phone number,” alright I’ll be there tomorrow then, that’s just in case things change.” Hinata nodded letting him leave. Kuroo and Iwazumi quickly went over to investigate,” what did you do?” Hinata smiled happily,” I made a deal and he’s coming to our office tomorrow to help me with the case some more.” Kuroo frowned,’ I should of thought of that.’ Iwazumi patted Hinata’s head,” he’ll help all of us good job Hinata.”  
Hinata smiled,” thanks senpai!”

Akaashi walked with Kenma quietly allowing him to remove the contact lenses holding his glasses. “These are annoying and make for even more unique color.” Akaashi held out the case for him to put them in,” are you sure that was a smart move?” Kenma shrugged rubbing his eyes,” I’m bored and they seem promising you seemed to think that to giving that owl boy our next job without my consult.” Akaashi stiffened forgetting he did such an act,” was that wrong?” Kenma yawned,” I don’t really care as long as they don’t fully stop us from doing our job.” He pulled out an old Gameboy that looked like it had been through hell with small burn marks and scratch marks, he started to play it as they walked ignoring anymore discussion on the matter.

Akaashi only had the expression of Bokuto’s face on his mind. He looked so hurt and it made him lose composer and complete faith for his captain. He gave mission information to an officer because he felt his heartache for someone other than his captain.

Oikawa popped up at the corner with Kageyama both wearing civilian clothes waiting for their brothers happily. “Did ya just finish your job Captain?” Kenma nodded walking past them as he kept on playing his game catching Kageyama’s attention allowing him to watch him play. “We gave information to officers so it’s going to be a bit hazardous on the small job.” Oikawa smiled excited,” oooh captain how exciting.” Kenma shrugged,” Akaashi did that.” Akaashi looked down in shame not wanting to look at Oikawa as they walked. Oikawa snatched the glasses from Akaashi’s hands and put them on humming,” I don’t mind it is always boring hearing the screams of women and children it’ll be fun to fight.”

Akaashi breathed out relaxed,” what about you Kageyama?” Kenma perked up,” I’m not letting Kageyama street fight he’ll be handling kidnappings along with Sugawara and Semi. Kageyama sighed poking for a turn. Kenma let him play on the Gameboy looking back at Akaashi,” You understand if he gets hurt I’ll have you punished if anyone gets hurt.” Akaashi nodded avoiding eye contact. “y-yes captain.”

Oikawa looked away feeling unwanted tension. He especially hated when the captain overly cared.

-Bokuto/Kuroo’s Place-

Bokuto sat in his room with a glass of water mixed with a tea spoon of liquor. He held it with his right hand as he held two different colored pills with his other hand.

-flashback-

“Neesan did you drink your medication today?”

“Tch Kaiya I don’t need that medication! I’m super happy today!”

“Neesan then you need to you’ll be super sad later.”

“Kaiya you’re just like mom and dad!” 

“Because I love neesan and I know neesan loves me so you’ll stay healthy.”

“Kaiya? Mom where’s Kaiya? Why are you crying? Where’s dad?”

“Kotaro get inside go take your medication."

“WHERE’S KAIYA!!!”

“GO INSIDE!!!”

“WHAT DID YOU DO! WHERE IS SHE!? WHAT ARE YOU HIDDING?”

Bokuto looked down as tears started to drip from his eyes he wiped them away shoving the pills in his mouth and taking a drink from the glass. “Uf.” He made a disgusted face at the taste putting the glass down. He laid back on his bed closing his eyes. He felt his nerves calm down and his body finally relax as the mixture of medications took fast effect to make him ‘normal.’

“Don’t worry Kaiya I’m going to save you.”


	5. Triggered Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end there is a sort of gore scene so if you hate it please skip the end I don't want you to get sick(even if it's not that bad js) and sorry it's such a short update and probably a crappy not so interesting one other than kenma

Kuroo woke up from terrible nightmare. He saw golden eyes watching from the darkness of his mind as he sat, as a helpless child, in the middle of an empty room getting the same nonchalant voice asking 'if he was alright' and if 'he needed to be explained what had just happened.' 

He walked out of his bedroom fully dressed to find his partner, Bokuto, up and alert drinking his medication. “Good morning.” Kuroo smiled a little taken back from the sight,” good morning did you finally snap?” Bokuto laughed sarcastically,” I have to be alert today we got help and an upper hand on the gang!” Kuroo nodded looking in the fridge for breakfast,” wanna hit up ihop Kuroo?” Kuroo smirked closing the fridge,” you’re paying.”

-At The Akai Airisu Head Quarters-

“C-captain are you sure of this what if we mess up?” Kenma sat in front of a broken mirror putting in his blue contacts,” do you want to stay home then Oikawa?” Oikawa gasped shaking his head hugging onto Kageyama’s arm,” no way going on a secret mission with captain is going to be fun!” Kageyama nodded standing in full assassination gear. Kenma sighed standing up,” Tobio we aren’t going to kill this time put on your street clothes.” Kageyama walked back starting t change,” with long sleeves okay!” Oikawa wore his blue galaxy hooded sweatshirt with black jeans and high tops his neck tattoo covered with powder and his brown hair left alone in its messy curled state. Kenma nodded approving,” cute.” Oikawa blushed flustered,” I’m older I’m not supposed to be cute Kenma.” Kenma gave a slight smile seeing his flustered older brother he missed this feeling. 

Kageyama came back in a gray long sleeve with white pants and black vans his tattoo on his collar barely showing. “Put a choker on you’ll look more fit in.” Kageyama followed his brothers command placing a black lace choker on and covering the visible black ink with powder. “Akaashi are you coming or?” Akaashi stood dressed in black,” I have serious matter to attend to captain please go on without me.” Kenma nodded a little disappointed, but left with the other two. The trio walked to the station together; Oikawa started to point out places that were unusual to Kenma giving him a small tour. 

Once arriving Oikawa started to have a small panic attack not sure they should enter,” what if they saw through you two.” Kenma sighed patting his brother,” then we have back up.” Oikawa raised his eyebrow and looked over to where Kageyama had been staring ever since they entered the lot. He saw a gleaming light and noticed familiar bright red spikes and a red bandana(Semi wears it whenever he is about to do murder.)

Oikawa relaxed walking in with his siblings breathing in a mixture of printing ink, coffee, febreeze, and sweat. “Ugh this smells dist-“ “Oi careful what you say I’ll kick you out of my lobby.” Oikawa looked over to the receptionist disk to see the annoyed face of Tsukishima. Kenma walked over to the desk,”I’m Kenma here to see Shouyou I think.” Tskuishima typed on his computer nodding approving access,” don’t go fucking up my floors.” Kageyama passed by giving cold stares to him only to receive some back. “Cute little fucker,” mumbled Tsukishima under his breath once they broke eye contact.  
Kenma stood at the front staring at all the cubicles feeling contained,” this is going to be bothersome.” 

“KENMA!” The two ,other than Kenma, turned towards the voice to see Hinata jogging over holding files,” oh you brought friends?” Kenma turned slowly yawning,” nope babysitting these are my brothers.” Oikawa gasped at the excuse for them being there while Kageyama stayed staring at the little man. “Oh H-hello I’m Hinata Shouyou!” Kenma pointed to each of his brothers,” this one is Oikawa and this one is Kageyama he doesn’t talk much so he’ll just observe.” Hinata nodded walking to a conference room so they can be secluded from noises. Oikawa sat in a spinning chair chuckling,” whoa this is really a high-tech place.” Kageyama sat in one hugging his knees while it spinned slowly. “Yeah we just opened not so long ago!” Kenma sat at the head of the table motioning for Hinata to sit next to him and begin. 

“Right!” He set out files,” these are the victims and lost victims we know of so far and what leads we have.” Kenma looked through some of the leads while Oikawa looked at the files of the missing people.

He had to keep himself from yelling "She’s dead! She’s in America! He’s in our basement." The pictures brought back the memories of the kidnappings making him feel sick to the head as he flipped through the profiles and read their backgrounds. Kageyama sat spinning still watching Hinata the entire time making Hinata blush in embarrassment. “S-so these brothers are they adopted or something you all have different... everythings.” 

Kenma felt rage spark at his question,” no we are blood related.” Whenever he was becoming angry or sad he gave blunt answers that sent a cold feeling as if you just walked on a land mine. Hinata still a curious person moved on,” Kageyama-kun is the only one that resembles you while Oikawa kind of looks built.” Oikawa looked at Kenma with a worried expression,” He came out lucky he looks like mom.” Oikawa gave him a thumbs up from under the desk at the save, not realizing Kenma was taking this dead serious

Hinata made a ‘O’ with his mouth glancing back down at the files. “Do you need to add anything?” Kenma stood up pulling out a pen and writing a few things on the file while crossing things out,” correct information is better than bad information; Hinata you should definitely go to that thing tonight…to avenge Lev.” Hinata nodded happily,” duh! I’m gonna kill that king cat!” Kenma gave a friendly smile,” go get him for all of us.” He opened the door,” Oikawa, Kageyama let’s go we have to go get shopping done….” Oikawa stood up quickly following. Kageyama got up following looking at Hinata with a pissed look.

“Hey Kenma we should meet up tomorrow for lunch after the catch!” Kenma didn’t answer leaving the building fuming with rage and a murderous intent towards Hinata and the department. 

Hinata shrugged looking down at the paper with success. 

-one sniper  
-two moving vans  
-one underground van  
-no male prostitutes men die or are used  
-no animals are used to fight  
-the leader DOES NOT care for any of his members

Oikawa stood beside Kenma waiting for their ride to appear,” why did you give so much information?” Kageyama nodded making an x with his finger. Kenma stayed quiet in no mood to talk his eyes pinned to the tree in front of them. Tendou and Semi walked out dressed in casual gear holding bags,” How did it goooooooooooh? He’s angry.” Tendou leaned down looking into Kenma’s eyes seeing the dark flames beyond the tacky blue contacts. Kenma never felt so angry before and it was bothersome. Tendou looked to Oikawa,” what ticked him off?” Oikawa sighed,” they said the a word with the n/a b word.” (cause they prepared for the moment this would happen) Tendou gave a long sigh,” you know we don’t believe the rich people bro stop taking them seriously.” Kenma was already walking ignoring them. Semi rubbed his head,” he’s really mad…” Tendou smiled crossing his arms,” makes you love him more than before, doesn’t it?” Oikawa nodded,” he’s younger yet he has so much love, enough to hate someone for disrespecting his brothers.”

Kenma walked out towards the darker side of Tokyo tears dripping from his face as he walked,” they don’t understand me damit.”

-flashback-  
Kenma's P.O.V

“Kenma you are now the son of the leader of Akai Airisu gang is that okay?” i gave a nod,” don’t leave me though.” he laughed at me kissing the dirt off my forehead,” never.”

“Kenma this is your new older brother Oikawa be nice to him he’s going to aid you along with the others.” I had other brothers and Oikawa had been the last coming after Kageyama which I didn't think was necessary. 

“Helloo!” I squinted a bit at the amount of happiness he gave off everyone came really messed up was he really worth bringing. “Hi?” Oikawa walked to me hugging me tightly like if he was about to fall,” this is so cool I’ve never had siblings before.” I slowly put my hand on him and felt small bumps on his back. My eyes scanned Oikawa’s pale neck and saw deep bite mark made by a human. I mentally ‘Ohed’ hugging Oikawa tighter,” It’s okay I'll only know." He fully trusted me there just like everyone else did when they first met me that all relaxed wanting more of me.

"Kenma today's job might be my last here." I perked up amused," oh yeah where we going?" He sighed looking as if he was trying to solve a hard math question," to a place that really needs me now." I nodded looking down at the streets seeing cars go by," are you taking us?" He petted the black cat in his lap with a smile," nah i'm abandoning you." i glared," not funny." He chuckled," i know i know, but you're 13 now you are old." I sighed looking at him again taking in his features. This man was no hard cor criminal he was my dad and he loved to help however he can," alright whatever ya dingus." He gasped offended," that is no way to speak to your dad." I smiled," o mighty god?" He laughed," I like that better actually."

"DAD!" I called out hearing sirens fill the streets as we finished the last job of the day. "HE'S ON THE ROOF!" I looked up to see the old man's pink hair flapping in the wind along with his black trench coat. "SHOOT!" I wanted to yell for them to please stop and let them take me instead, but they held me back. "No Captain Dad said no." I turned to Akaashi glaring,"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Oikawa pointed up to the roof and I followed looking up to see our dad give a thumbs up and his goofy smile," take care of him boys he'll do the same for you while I'm gone don't slack!" He ran while they commenced shooting leaving my ears to be filled with drumbeats and cries from Tendou and Semi to go back before they find us. I turned to Kageyama who's eyes were widen with fear seeing the amount of shoots towards our dad's direction I grimaced grabbing him,"MOVE LET'S GO BACK NOW !" They nodded running with me back home our adrenaline pumping with fear and regret.

"Kenma be a good captain don't let them die you'll regret it later son." (translation: I love you all be good for me)

 

-back to reality-

Third Person P.O.V

Kuroo and Bokuto arrived by the other cop cars getting out wearing protective gear, ready to take on the enemy. “Bokuto no going crazy got it?” Bokuto nodded loading his gun,” yep!” Yaku waved them over to him and Iwazumi,” they are here we just saw a man wearing a panther mask and a man wearing an owl mask walking into an alley way, but be careful we also saw some redheaded man go up onto the roof he was wear a white mask.”  
They nodded,” they must be expecting us.” Iwazumi nodded,” they probably are taking precautions.” Daichi walked out from an alley way,” they’re all here well we don’t have insight on the man of the hour same rules apply just as if we were on a small mission; no domination, no shooting randomly, and no selfish desires we are here to take these bastards down.” They nodded Iwazumi looked around,” where’s Hinata?” Tanka crossed his arms,” he’s at home I don’t want him here.” Kuroo nodded,” good call let’s go.” They started to move in to infiltrate the alley way. Daichi got to side before signaling to DASH in. 

[ FAIR WARNING THERE IS MURDER AND STUFF SO YEE IDK DON’T READ IF YA HATE STUFF LIKE THAT ]

“TOKYO POLICE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!” They stood shocked by the view that unfolded in front of them. The captain sat on top of the trash can his black hair swinging in front of his face only his yellow eyes able peeping from the rest of his features showing boredom. He leaned back with a girl in his arms laying on her stomach like she tried to crawl for her escape, but failed as her neck was slit open with blood dripping out continuously in front of their eyes. 

“Sorry I make a mess sometimes when I'm mad”


	6. Liking Someone Distasteful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not even that good tbh  
> I waz like eh i have to update it so bleh  
> So yep yep not so good at writing smut shit but i tried a little cx

Kuroo felt cold inside, he failed to save the girl that laid as a treat on the boy’s lap; he failed to help a lady live on another day and smile like no tomorrow.

“PUT YOUR HANDS UP!” Daichi yelled again doing his best to ignore the decapitation. The captain did as told raising both arms, letting the body along with the head roll from his lap onto the ground. Bokuto’s eyes twitched as the head rolled closer to them her once bright blonde hair rolling in the dirt becoming another color.

“DAICHI!” Bokuto shouted wanting freedom to murder. He turned only to be attacked by a falling man in black. “DON’T FIRE!” Daichi shouted the instruction as he was held in a headlock by the quiet male wearing the white owl mask. Iwazumi squinted and held up his hands soon realizing the owl was equipped with a knife and it was pointing right into an artery in Daichi’s neck. 

“Tch- here I thought it’d be a more challenge, but you allowed my advisor to capture your captain and my brat to capture your sniper.” Iwazumi and Bokuto both looked over to the building across to see a man in all black with a cheetah mask standing at the top holding an arm, waving it to them rapidly. They looked back at the captain putting their weapons down,” what do you want..” The captain looked around soon his eyes closing with displeasure,” where’s Shouyou?” Kuroo’s blood went cold hearing his cadet’s name mouth come out of the serpents mouth,” h-how do you kn-“ “That’s not what I want to hear what I want to hear is where he is.” Tanaka let out a laugh,” he isn’t here dumbass!” 

The captain looked at the buzzed cut man upset with the response. He got off the trash can. His black combat books making squeaking noises as they hit red puddles, walking calmly between the cops,” let them go they have no use to me anymore; Owl signal the kid.” The owl released Daichi putting the knife in his pocket following after the captain. Daichi stumbled back up against the walk grimacing over the situation. Bokuto’s lip quivered down to a frown as he turned,” WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING COME BACK HERE!” He held up his gun towards the two walking figures, they didn’t turn to give him attention as the gun was kicked from his hand by a person in a hawk mask and a red bandana around their neck. They stood up straight giving a cold stare paralyzing the man. Bokuto couldn’t see the stranger’s eyes, but he felt them on him sending a nasty feeling in him. The hawk turned running after the two figures not wanting to be left behind.

Kuroo stood frozen in anger he couldn’t move his legs he was stuck in place just like his comrades. What was this magic? Why couldn’t he move. Before he knew it, they disappeared from their sight leaving them to stand shamefully. Iwazumi growled,” WE HAD THEM AND WE FROZE!” Kuroo shared the anger Iwazumi showed biting his own lip. Daichi walked up to his team,” there’s no time to be mad Tanaka contact Hinata now; we need to contact Lev’s hospital also.” Kuroo rushed grabbing his work phone and dialed the hospital’s number instantly getting an answer from the nurse.

Bokuto stood near him hearing to the raspy voice on the other end,” he’s fine Daichi nobody has gone to visit him today.” Daichi nodded looking over at Tanka now waiting for an answer on his end. Kuroo put his phone away his heart beating fast waiting for the same good response. Tanaka gave an annoyed face,” he doesn’t answer the dam phone.” Kuroo rushed out from the alleyway,” we have to go to his house! He has a little sister!” Bokuto followed Kuroo running to their squad car,” shit!”. Daichi ran to his with Yaku, who was looking completely traumatized from the pushed events. This was the nature of the Akai Airisu gang.

-Hinata’s P.o.v (few minutes before everything took place)-

I sat in my bedroom quietly flipping through my textbook as Natsu laid her head on my lap napping quietly listening to me mumble vocabulary words for an upcoming test at school. She has been in this position for quite some time and it was making me worried. I shifted positions slightly making her murmur in her sleep,” oniisan?” I smiled petting her bright orange hair,” sorry I was uncomfortable.” She smiled closing her big round eyes once more letting me study again.

I was a little upset that Tanaka and Yaku made me stay home. I wasn’t that messed up about Lev anymore I visit him often and when he’s awake he seems well and happy. He doesn’t even take much medication and doesn’t blame me on the subject of him getting shot. I sighed looking through vocabulary words again, what a pain I bet if I didn’t mess up I’d be with all of them beating that stupid captain’s butt. I promised Kenma to, hey Kenma would be good company right now. He’s really nice and mysterious he promised me attention to.

To:Kenma ❤  
From:Hinata

Hey wanna come over and watch movies or sumthin?  
I’m bored and got left home studying :’{

I hit send looking back at my books. We weren’t close friends but he has helped up a lot. He’s cold, but really nice once you get a few messages in and out of him. He is very attractive to….he wears revealing clothes that a girl would only wear and he has eyes that always tell the truth.

To:Hinata  
From:Kenma❤ 

Sure.

I smiled happily typing in my address for him to follow excitingly getting up from my spot as slow as I can. Natsu stayed asleep curling up within my ‘Free! Iwatobi Swim Club’ blanket. I made sure the windows were locked in my room before exiting the bedroom and walking to the living room to prepare for my guest.

I sat down on my sofa yawning glancing at the door once every few seconds. When was he coming? He takes forever. I placed my phone faced down on the coffee table clicking through Netflix, while munching on pork buns I bought a day ago. He probably likes films that are based on true stories he’s just that cool. 

I waited lazily before 30 minutes hit and looked at my phone again.

To:Hinata  
From:Kenma❤ 

Srry I’m late had to handle some business I’ll be there soon

I jolted up hearing a soft knock on my front door. “That was fast.” I placed my phone down on the sofa and walked to the front door opening it,” hey Kenma!” He was standing under the porch light looking tired as always,” hey.” I moved to let him enter my home. I bit my lip smelling his scent as he walked in removing his shoes,” thanks.” Vanilla.

I closed the door walking to the sofa,” sit I found a really cool movie!” He sat giving a small smile my heart skipped a beat at his shyness. He was so cute it makes me want to vomit. I clicked play grabbing my half-eaten pork bun. He was oddly silent today. I tilted my head,” so what were you doing today?” 

He shrugged his legs up under him lounging out his slim torso revealing itself under the white laced shirt that had no undershirt. I blushed for letting my eyes wander I never noticed he was tatted before. He wears revealing shit all the time I’ve never noticed it! “I was with my brothers they wanted to go see a side of Tokyo and then we got into a fight long story short we won. You couldn’t go to the mission thing?” I pouted looking down at my gray joggers,” nope they said I was at risk because they think I’m not mentally stable or something.” Kenma sighed catching my attention,” what?” He gave me a side glance,” you seem fine to me they probably just didn’t want you holding them back.”

I frowned stuffing my face again,” mph npho” Maybe he was right, I’m new to all this and Kuroo probably thought I’d be trouble again. I felt cold fingers touch my cheek. “Hinata…..don’t stuff your face it isn’t attractive.” I blushed letting the bun fall from my mouth,” huh?” He leaned closer,” Shouyou……let’s play.” I felt light headed as his long thin fingers went between my thighs to my crotch. Was this really happening?! Why do I feel so dizzy? Natsu is in the other room I won’t keep my voice in.

I felt his surprisingly warm lips move against mine, TONGUE? He used tongue already!? He must already know how to make love.

His saliva mixed with mine filing my mouth with his tongue. His hot kissed was making saliva drip from this sides down my chin,” hah.” I couldn’t do anything other than make embarrassing noises out of excitement of his taste. He pulled away licking his lips,” Shouyou…..I really really like you.” I gripped his wrist stopping his hand from going too far in,” i-i…like y-….” My vision was fading in and out as I tried to return the feelings I shared. “You look tired maybe we should sleep.” Kenma pulled me to his chest without any resistance from me. I closed my eyes feeling everything in my body go numb. Is this love mom?

Kenma’s P.o.v

I held Hinata in my arms as he laid paralyzed from the drug I forced into his system,” ah well what a waste that was my first kiss.” The front door opened and Akaashi walked in holding a wool rope,” sorry you had to do that.” I shrugged nuzzling Hinata’s head,” I always knew it’d be with some idiot I hate.” I let Akaashi take him from my arms and tie him up. I stood up covering my body with the black cardigan I had in my shoulder bag. He was a bit undereducated he didn’t notice my tattoos all that well what a shame.

Kageyama soon entered with Sugawara looking annoyed. “did they try getting at him again?” Sugawara nodded,” mhm they tried abusing him into releasing them he was groped a lot today.” I smiled slightly my poor baby brother was a ladies man.

“oniisan?” All of our attention moved to the soft voice of a little girl standing in the hallway. “W-what are you doing to oniisan?” Her voice started to shake seeing Hinata tied up in Akaashi’s arms. “Shit I forgot about her.” Kageyama started to pull out a knife before Sugawara walked over to the shaking child kneeling down,” we’re taking him to our home so he can see a couple of animals we have because he likes animals.” She continued to shake scared,” w-will he come back?” Sugawara shrugged,” maybe I don’t know why do you want to go with him?” 

I stood back watching him go to work. It was a sadistic way of working, but Sugawara was like a mother and he took advantage of that and got into the heads of children. He would us that to lure them to us and make them like being captured. 

“W-will I be with oniisan?” Sugawara nodded smiling,” definitely.” I scoffed with distaste,” will mom and dad be there to?” I wanted to laugh even more,” mhm yep.” Her eyes brightened up and she ran into Sugawara’s arm,” les go.” I turned to Kageyama and Akaashi,” let’s just go already.” 

Third Person P.o.v

Kuroo stopped in front of the Hinata’s apartment seeing the porch light off only made his worries escalate. Bokuto got out holding up his gun,” come on Kuroo.” He ran up to the entrance twisting the door knob before knocking letting the door swing open. “Oh no.” Kuroo rushed in to find no sign of life in the kitchen or living room. He walked more into the house,” HINATA!” Bokuto walked to the back rooms checking to see if anybody was there, but came up empty. 

Kuroo walked to the others opening hinata’s room and found it empty. Even his stupid anime blanket was gone where did he go? “BOKUTO THE HOUSE IS EMPTY!” Bokuto rushed over nodding,” all rooms are empty!” Kuroo went pale his heart sinking,” h-how did he know?” Bokuto held up a phone,” Kenma.” Kuroo shot a glare,” what?” Bokuto held out the phone,” he was the last one to see Hinata.” Kuroo’s life seemed to be full of sharp edges was this really happening,” track him down.” Bokuto nodded taking out his walkie talkie sending out and alert the others.

Kuroo looked at the messages jealousy somehow sneaking in his head as he saw the casual messaging,” Kenma….please let it not be you.”


	7. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REcap: In the last Chapter the squad has had their first team encounter with the gang notirous Tokyo Akai Airisu gang. Just when they were about to get serious they were out did as their team leader, Daichi, was held by one of their members with a knife to the neck. Hinata had been left out sent home longing for company. He had called up his new friend Kenma who is of course the leader of said gang. Hinata had confessed his feelings to Kenma earning a savory make out session. Well at first until he is drugged with a drug that was in Kenma's mouth. Kuroo only a few minutes later finds out of his missing cadet which leads us to said chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATE DIN WEEKS I'M SORRY I JUST.   
> REAAAAAAALLLYYYY SICK. But anyways here's a new update i hope you enjoy
> 
> (don't worry i won't hurt Natsu)  
> Oh and vocal memory is just the memory of voices no real description!

“Ah Oniichan is so pretty!” Oikawa chuckled happily giving posses as he raised his head from Natsu’s lap,” oh do I look fashion show ready sissy?” She nodded giggling happily,” so pretty you can beat all those girls!” Akaashi and Semi watched the two a weirded out on how easily Oikawa handled her, he couldn’t even handle Kageyama when he was a child. Oikawa had fake tears in his eyes fanning them away,” don’t bring my hopes up I’ll cry if I lose.” Natsu hugged him patting his arm in a comforting way.

“Hey Kenma are you sure we shouldn’t lock her up with the boy I mean she has no solid use to us. Right?” Kenma was lazily lounged out on the sofa playing on his GameBoy shrugging,” not really plus Oikawa would just cry for her later better not traumatized than traumatized is what I always say.” Tendou crawled over to the two on the ground smirking,” wanna play with my hair Natsu?” She nodded happily,” it’s like fire I want to touch!” Tendou smiled wider,” I like this kid.” Semi cringed at the view,” well at least he’s busy to.”

Sugawara soon entered the room holding a tray of snacks and juice boxes with curly straws poked in them,” snack time!” Natsu gasped happily jumping up and down running to Sugawara,” yay!” Akaashi narrowed his eyes,” I feel like everyone is enjoying the presence of a small child more than ever.” Semi crossed his arms,” it’s mostly because Kenma approved of a child up in the main room you know.” He followed Sugawara grabbing a juice box from the tray before sitting on the arm rest of the black couch Kenma had taken over.

Akaashi glanced at Kenma relieved he was calmer and seemed normal as usual. He didn’t want to have to go against his captain at a moment like this. Kageyama stood at the door looking through the tiny window watching as Hinata slept in the middle of the room chains around his wrists and ankles. He really enjoyed the view of him sleeping especially after seeing him so attached to his brother. It freaked everyone out, but they wouldn’t say anything they all do weird things when it comes to murdering and torturing, Kageyama just liked watching people sleep. ((he’s precious okay))

“Here Tobio milk for you!” Sugawara sang handing him a glass of milk with a cookie smiling happily. He took the refreshment and the snack nodding,”t-t….” Sugawara had a small look of surprise,” your welcome!” He walked back to the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone. Kageyama turned back to the window watching as Hinata slept silently the look of peace on his face even though he was in a bad place. Kageyama bit into the cookie thinking,’ hmm Hinata…..cute.’

Kenma was deep in game mode as the people around him played around and did things he would personally never agree with (except Kageyama that’s his baby, and Sugawara and Akaashi…..Semi to). He took a small break glancing at the trio on the carpet. Natsu giggled as she was nuzzled by Tendou like some stray dog. Oikawa smiled softly as he did her hair making small little pig tails with the bunny clips,” so cute you make me feel like a proud dad.”

Kenma gave a look of discomfort watching them as he turned back to his game. They shouldn’t be like that with some kid they just met, but his older brothers seemed relax and happy. He pressed on the buttons of a dead Gameboy getting lost in thought. His heavy eyelids closing on themselves without him noticing. He tried fighting against it, but he knew this would probably be the only time he’d sleep.

-flashback-

A small 6 year old Kenma sat comfortably between the legs of his father as he watched Tendou and Semi run around on the carpet snapping at each other. Semi was trying to get a toy, but failing as Tendou ran around on all fours holding the toy by his mouth. “GRRR. “ Semi whined,” you butthead! Give me the toy it’s my turn!!”

There was a deep chuckle from behind Kenma making him look up meeting his father unshaven face,” Kozume you don’t want to play with Satori or Eita?” Kenma shrunk shaking his head ‘no’ scooting back until he hit his father’s stomach,” I want to stay with papa.” The man smiled at his son’s adorable shyness petting his black hair,” alright alright whatever you want Ko.” He smiled hugging his legs nuzzled up with his dad. His dad ran his hands through Kenma’s short hair making little braids relaxing him. Making Kenma look around hoping no one would make fun of him.

“You should dye your hair like me,” Kenma made an unsure look glancing up again at his father’s bright pink hair, blonde roots coming out from the center making for a distasteful look.  
Kenma relaxed,”m-maybe I’d consider it, if it wasn’t so weird looking.” 

Tendou soon jumped onto the couch nuzzling his head into their father’s side. Semi, trying to catch his breath, slowly crawled onto the other side,” geeze Satori you bully.” Tendou perked up,” I want my hair pink to!!” Their father chuckled,” oh you’ll look cute just like I did.” He shook his son’s bowl cut hair,” and you Eita?” Semi gulped finally getting his breath,” naaaah I like Kenma’s color! I want my hair black to!” Kenma blushed looking down,” shut up….you should keep your hair that color….it’s the sign of purity..”

Semi’s eyes glazed with tears along with his father’s both fangirling over his response,” that’s my boy!” 

“ KOZUME IS SO CUTTTTTE!” Semi yelped hugging Kenma.

-back to reality-

“aww look he’s still asleep.”

“Get his phone so I can take a picture!”

Kenma scrunched up his face at the loud talking moving to turn, but failing as something heavy laid on his chest. He opened his eyes lazily ready to murder whoever was being an ass to him, but stopped his intention once seeing a bunch of orange hair on his chest.

He looked over at Oikawa and Tendou,” what is this?” Tendou smiled,” ah she got sleepy and Sugawara doesn’t trust us behind closed doors so she ended up napping on you.” Oikawa smiled,” you two are so cute!!!” 

Kenma laid his head back trying to recall why he gave them freedom again. “Get her off she’s heavy and annoying.” Oikawa quickly reached picking her up slowly, but got a thrashing response, “I WANT ONIICHAN!!!!” Oikawa dropped her back on Kenma making him groan in pain as the heavy child was dropped on his chest.” I said get her off!” Oikawa faked cried,” she wants to be with you be nice for once Kozume.” Kenma shot a glare,” fuck off.”   
Tendou frowned looking at Oikawa who wore a dishearten expression, “What?” Kenma faced the back of the couch away from his brothers, “I SAID FUCK OFF LEAVE ME ALONE!” He shouted his eyes becoming watery. Oikawa and Tendou ran out of the living room leaving Kenma and Natsu along. Kenma slowly sat up cradling Natsu in his arms looking down at her face sniffling, forcing himself not to cry. “Tch…..there’s nothing special about this.” Natsu made a look of disgust in her sleep nuzzling her face into Kenma’s stomach,” kitty.”

Kenma glared,” seriously…” He stood up holding her,” let’s put you away.” He walked towards the secret basement door until he got a head ache. He paused his mind going blank other than a female voice ringing in his head.

( vocal memory)

“Loook Toma he has beautiful eye like me isn’t he cute.” There was a rough male laugh,” Tch seriously he looks like a freak Kim came out more normal I bet he has a mental disorder like your mother.”

( end vocal memory)

Kenma stood listening to the voices until Akaashi walked in,” Kenma? You have a message from the officer.” He turned sighing coming back into reality holding Natsu tightly as if his life relied on it,” really fine here put her in my bedroom.”

Akaashi gave a confused look before taking her from his arms,” alright I had Semi lay out clothes for you to change.”

-back at the department-

Everyone had left the office except the squad that had taken part of taking down the gang. Kuroo sat in his office looking down at Hinata’s phone waiting for it to light up and get a response from someone. Anyone! He felt like he was going to vomit he was failing at his job more and more. 

There was a faint knock at the wooden door making him look up, “come in!” The door swung open entering Tsukishima with two cups in his hand. “Hey I brought you some tea to relax the nerves.” Kuroo stared at him unsure what to say,” t-thanks, but you did-“ “Don’t say I didn’t have to if I didn’t Bokuto would of tried to bring you a drink, so your welcome.” He sat in a chair placing the cup in front of Kuroo and sipping from his ‘If dinosaurs exist my problems would be solved’ mug looking at Kuroo. Kuroo forced himself to calm down and start a conversation.

“So shouldn’t you be home with Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima shook his head,” he’s doing some hours at the hospital, they called him up to fill in for their sick therapist and he of course agreed.” Tsukishima smiled slightly at his own words,” are you going to stay with everyone?” Tsukishima shrugged,” I’m only here cause I’d be alone and believe it or not that shrimp was my close friend back in grade school, so it’s nerve wrecking for me to knowing he won’t call me at midnight tonight...” Kuroo nodded drinking the tea indulging in the sweet taste he had before, years before. He remembered Hinata doing such things that’s how he was first introduced to Hinata after all.  
“Thanks again for the tea it brings up good thoughts.” Tsukishima nodded a small smirk on his face,” well I did work as a bartista so I know my shit, you going to be okay you look sick.” Kuroo nodded rubbing his temple with his free hand,” overworked…overworried…upset..”

Tsukishima reached over making Kuroo’s heart beat speed up, backing up. Tsukishima held up Hinata’s phone pressing on a button and putting it to his ear,” hello you’ve reached theTokyo Police Department” 

Kuroo frowned,” you could of to-“ He was shut up with Tsukishima’s finger being put up wanting silence,” oh yes I believe he wants to speak with you in person, so please come if you can. That’d be great!” He hung up the phone placing it on the desk and sipping on his tea again. Kuroo looked at him waiting for some feedback, but none came as Tsukishima rose up from his seat. “Sorry we couldn’t catch up have to go cook some laaaate dinner for me and Yamaguchi, so good luck.” Kuroo raised his eyebrow at the devilish smirk on Tsukishima’s face. 

“But the call?” Tsukishima waved closing the door behind him,” ah yeah yeah it’s after hours I’m not a receiver.” He shouted from the other side of the door making Kuroo chuckle.  
-half an hour later-

“Oh Akaashi right??” Kuroo stood up hearing Bokuto’s loud booming voice call out a familiar name. “His office is right over there why got a date with him??HAHAHAHAHAHAH” Kuroo sat back down fixing his hair with the tea not thinking clearly as there was a soft knock at the door opening without a response from Kuroo,”Kuroo?” Kuroo nodded,” p-please enter.” Akaashi walked in first before Kenma entered wearing a black crop top and grey joggers looking annoyed and tired. 

“Thank you for coming, but as you saw by my message it was urgent.” Kenma nodded sitting on the chair Akaashi pulled out for him before sitting himself. “Yes we saw the message and will gladly assist the best we can,” Akaashi answered having the neutral face expression his face covered by a black hospital mask. 

“So you were the last person Hinata texted, do you have any idea or where he might of went it looks like he was going somewhere with you or you two planned to meet,” Kuroo mumbled doing his best not to sound jealous. Kenma nodded,” we did plan to meet up so I could take him out since he wanted to hang out, but when I got there he wasn’t home so I left after he didn’t answer his phone.” Akaashi nodded agreeing with Kenma.

“I see so is that possibly why the door was open?” Kenma shrugged,” I hate slamming doors I entered seeing it was slightly open and didn’t slam the door shut so I could have accidentally not closed it right.” Kuroo nodded writing down what he was being told, Hinata’s door was in nee dof fixing it explains! “Are you and Hinata close?” Kenma stayed silent before opening his mouth once more,” ever since we met we’ve talked every now and then first it was about the gang then it got to simple everyday topics so we are friendly close I guess.” Kuroo smiled in relief,” I see well just to let you know if you feel upset or anything I’m here to we are on the same boat….” 

Kenma gave a small sympathetic smile,” thank you….that’s sweet of you Kuro.” Kuroo blushed looking back down at the papers,” have you seen his sister also?” Kenma shook his head,” no I didn’t realize his sister was missing either…” Akaashi frowned looking at Kenma who was now looking down with an upset look,”…they took a little girl.” Kuroo shook his head,” sorry I didn’t mean to hit a low point here.” He handed him a card,” if you need someone to talk to I’m here we’ll find Hinata soon as well as Natsu.” 

“Thank you…this means a lot.” Kuroo smiled nodding,” ye-“ Kenma wrote on the back of the card with a pen Akaashi had pulled out at glance,” and my number just in case you need to talk to someone or need any current information on the gang.” Kuroo smiled looking at the card,” thanks…I’ll take you up on the offer.” Kenma stood up putting his hands in his pockets,” come on Akaashi we have to go we left Kageyama with Oikawa and Tendou.” Akaashi stood up nodding, opening the door for Kenma allowing him to leave first.

Bokuto stood outside the door giving a nervous laugh as the two passed him. Akaashi glanced at him making him shiver with delight at the small attention. “BYE SEE YOU LATER HOTTIE- OH SHIT I MEAN AKAASHI!!!!” Akaashi waved,” Bye Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto ran into Kuroo’s office shutting the door behind him,” brooooooooo Akaashi looked hot in leggings and that oversized sweater did you see th-…..Kuroo?” Kuroo sat at his desk staring at the card with a wide smile on his face,” feeling better?” Kuroo scoffed,” what no still head on serious…fuck off. Anyways he has nothing so it might have been another gang…”

Bokuto leaned against the wall,” would any gang actually have a motive for this though other than the AA gang?” Kuroo raised his eyebrow,” AA gang?” Bokuto nodded,” it’s the gangs abbreviation let’s just get to business!”


End file.
